thousandyear_warfandomcom-20200214-history
The Cravers
(Offical information of the race, written by developers at Amplitude Studios, begins here) The Cravers are a part machine, part insect race that lives to consume. Originally created as a tool of war, the Cravers swarm their opponents with overwhelming numbers, pounding their opponents into submission through sheer volume of bodies. Society Cravers live in colonies, much like insects and are biologically divided into several subtypes. Each subtype serves a different purpose in the colony. For example, soldiers are incapable of independant thought outside of simple battlefield tactics, whereas workers are single-minded in the creation of new structures. Cravers do not entertain the idea of peace. Upon discovering a planet, they will assault it en masse, eradicating any defenses and deplete it of all resources, leaving a barren husk. (Offical information ends here) The Cravers are a hive mind sentience based on the use of queens as mainframes to the male Craver dumb terminal, but that’s not a physic organic hive mind like you might see in science fiction, but more likely a mechanical one based on computer networks. Craver 'Hives' or simply their hive mind has the range to get into orbit, and a little beyond, but over that they can only hear the static void crackling away at them, meaning a space based Craver empire has to be managed more like a proper empire with mega-individuals (A queen and her son's), then by some kind of FTL hive intelligence that would make the entire species unified across all know space. So Craver leaders are more likely individuals selected by the hive mind to be their spokes person, and so are the pinnacle of strength and mental networking, and can even be the head of the hive for making the final decisions if the queens agree to it, but even Dust enhanced individuals can be selected as leaders but they however cannot be apart of the hive as the Dust prevents this, they have independent sentience unlike their comrades. So how would Craver war with one another once they got into range of each others hive mind? Jamming technology, built into Craver queens gives each little hive the ability to chose weather they will merge with one another, meaning that when it comes down to it, Cravers are super organisms, with each drone being a component peace of the greater whole, but like most sapient's, have feelings and emotions, live to have hobbies and live their lives. They just really like nuking civilian populations......so could be considered to be mentally insane.....as they were intended to by by the endless who created them. Hacking the Craver network Craver hacking however is a weapon no one wants to use against them, why? If they brake the jamming technology on the queens, the Cravers will be forcibly united, and will kill everyone in the galaxy in the eternal search for food. If the Queens can't link with one another any more, then suddenly the Craver empires brake down, and Craver fleets go berserk for a few years, killing everything in sight (Like the other races) out of fear due to having lost most of their networked brain capacity and eventually form a new hierarchy based on strength. Eventually slaughtering the idiots who killed all those Cravers by hacking them. Craver Food Everyone knows that the Cravers have an insatiable appetite when it comes to food, but unlike most races any organic material is available for them to eat, this includes the citizens of the worlds they raid and attack. Cravers as you might have notices have no visible mouth or real face to speak of other then their mechanical mask, this is due to their origin by the Endless who couldn't bare the sigh of a intelligent race physically rending flesh with their teeth, so instead built in special ports with which to connect feeding bags for the Craver to take the liquidized food and put it directly into their stomach. Some sociality’s practice the tradition of going into bio-tanks as apart of their last act, to recycle all available bio-matter so that it may be used in growing new foods. The ability to recycle 100% of a sociality over time to ensure that all collected resources are used, and none are wasted. But the Craver have no need to use bio-tanks to fetlock crops, and instead use them to liquidize organic matter for them to drink...sickeningly efficient. Subfactions The Iron Minds The current Craver superpower possessing 25 different systems and the selected party for inter-species communication reguarding the Craver Swarm, currently waring with pirate groups and rogue Craver states. They possess mid level technology for the Craver race, focusing on the use of many medium sized battleships to spearhead their fleets supported by one or two capital ships. The Children The number 2 Craver power possessing 21 different systems. They possess low level military technology but are close to being able to terraform to T3deserts, effectively allowing an infinite supply of resources from a single planet, allowing more resources to be spent on other things, like warfare. This is a technology they guard closely, for if it were to be lost to another faction, the results could be dire. They focus on the use of huge destroyer fleets to swarm enemy systems, often disregarding the use of defenses entirely. The Locust The last major Craver power only possessing 6 systems, but are the only Craver power willing to negotiate actual peace with the other races, giving them leverage in international politics but causing other Craver powers to view them with suspicion. They look inwards at other Craver Swarms, observing the competition. They posses the best technology known to the Craver race (Possibly stolen from the Sophon) and are known to deploy huge capital ships in face of opposition. Military Strength The Iron Minds: 3 Dreadnaughts, 106 Battleships, 234 Cruisers, 1567 Smaller ships. The Children: 1 Dreadnaught, 22 Battleships, 34 Cruisers, 3244 Smaller ships. The Locust: 20 Dreadnaughts, 0 Battleships, 5 Cruisers, 345 Smaller ships. Thanks to Igncom1 for the fiction surrounding the Craver Superpowers